


Зачем мне туда одному

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное завершение рассказа "Последнее дело Холмса", возможное лишь при отношениях "больше-чем-друзья".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем мне туда одному

POV Ватсона

Этого не может быть. Пожалуйста, пусть я ошибаюсь!

Я мчался вверх по горной тропинке, прикрывая слезящиеся от ветра глаза рукой. Сильные порывы давно уже сдули с моей головы шляпу, но я не обратил на это внимание. В правой ноге огнём разливалась боль, усилившаяся из-за долгого напряжения. Превозмогая усталость, я спешил добраться до того рокового места, где оставил своего друга.

Зачем вы отослали меня, Холмс? Вы же знали, что это ловушка. Неужели вы мне не доверяете? Или не хотели подвергать меня опасности? Но я военный, черт побери. И, более того, я ваш друг!

Мысли одна за другой проносились в голове, пока я преодолевал последние пару метров до поворота, где расстался с Холмсом. Не отдышавшись как следует, я вбежал на небольшую площадку у самого обрыва. Здесь было пусто. Шум водопада оглушал, а мелкие брызги заставляли прищуривать глаза. 

Я растеряно огляделся. В голову пришла мысль, что я мог всё же ошибиться. 

Холмс, вероятно, пошёл в другое место и позже вернётся в гостиницу, в которой мы остановились.

Вдруг мой взгляд наткнулся на небольшой выступ в скале. Там одиноко лежал до боли знакомый плащ, ещё не давно укрывавший плечи детектива. На негнущихся ногах я медленно подошёл к тому выступу и протянул руку к плащу. 

Это без сомнений был плащ Холмса. Но где же он сам? Почему не выходит? Не улыбнётся своей мягкой хитроватой улыбкой, чуть прищурив глаза? Не расскажет мне, что он сразу догадался об обмане и хотел проверить меня? Почему же он не появляется!?

Я схватил успевший намокнуть плащ и собирался продолжить поиски, когда заметил то, что было скрыто под куском материи. Три блокнотных листа, исписанных аккуратным, разборчивым почерком. Сердце пропустило удар, дыхание перехватило. Дрожащей рукой я взял листки бумаги и поднёс к глазам. Буквы расплывались, смысл написанного обрывками доходил до сознания: "Дорогой мой Уотсон, я пишу... благодаря любезности мистера Мориарти... приятно думать, что я могу избавить общество от дальнейших неудобств... боюсь, что это будет достигнуто ценой, которая огорчит моих друзей... мой жизненный путь дошел до своей высшей точки... не мог бы желать для себя лучшего конца... не сомневался в том, что письмо из Мейрингена западня... был твердо убежден, что последует нечто в этом роде... сделал все необходимые распоряжения относительно моего имущества... Искренне преданный Вам Шерлок Холмс"

Дочитав послание, я прикрыл глаза. Ноги подогнулись, и я, не в силах сохранить равновесие, сполз по стене скалы, к которой прислонился вовремя чтения. Всё ещё сжимая листки, я закрыл лицо руками. По щеке покатилась горячая слеза. И ещё одна. И ещё. От осознания произошедшей катастрофы захотелось закричать, но усилием воли сдержался, крепко сжав зубы. 

Не успел, не защитил. Его не вернуть.

Мир вдруг утратил для меня свои краски. На миг я представил свою жизнь в Лондоне. Серые будни, наполненные повседневными заботами, скучными пациентами. Не придёт больше почтальон с короткой запиской, содержавшей просьбу скорее прийти на Бейкер-стрит. Не будет возможности наблюдать за работой гениального детектива, с легкостью читавшего людей с их секретами и тайнами. 

Что мне делать в Лондоне? Зачем мне туда одному? Для чего это надо?

Я зарылся руками в волосы и посмотрел в ту сторону, где, как я думал, произошла битва двух гениев... где погиб Холмс. Понимание, что я не смогу без него, нахлынуло штормовой волной, сметая все стены и баррикады, воздвигнутые когда-то дабы сдерживать чувства в узде. Я утратил смысл жизни в тот миг, когда начал читать его последнее письмо. Смыслом существования могла бы стать Мэри, если бы я её хоть немного любил. Женитьба была способом сохранить ту единственную тайну, которую я долгое время оберегал от моего гениального друга. Я, Джон Хемиш Ватсон, любил своего лучшего друга, Шерлока Холмса. Я не мог признаться ему в своих чувствах, так как не был уверен, что они взаимны. А потерять уважение этого человека не мог. Съезжая с Бейкер-стрит, я надеялся, что расстояние ослабит чувства, но ожидания не оправдались. Всё осталось по-прежнему с тем лишь исключением, что виделись мы теперь реже и во время разлуки мир будто тускнел. Однако стоило на горизонте появиться этому великолепному человеку, как я буквально оживал.

Теперь же не осталось и лучика надежды и счастья. Я не признался ему, о чём теперь ужасно сожалел. Я снова взглянул на цепочку следов, ведущих к обрыву, и понял, что нашёл решение всех проблем. В кармане моей куртки лежал револьвер. Я взял его с собой на всякий случай, не зная наверняка о возможных опасностях. Какое "удачное" стечение обстоятельств. Эта мысль вызвала лёгкую улыбку на моих губах. Дыхание, до этого тяжёлое и прерывистое, выровнялось. Лишь сердце продолжало быстро стучать, больно ударяясь о рёбра. Я поднялся на ноги и твёрдым шагом пошёл в сторону обрыва. Я посмотрел вниз: тёмная пропасть так и манила, призывала к себе. 

Уже начинало темнеть. Вскоре наше с Холмсом отсутствие должны были заметить и выслать кого-нибудь найти пропавших. Но это меня больше не волновало. Я уже всё для себя решил. Я достал револьвер и поднёс к виску. 

POV Холмса

Мориарти не разочаровал меня. Ловко ушёл от полиции, даже сумев прихватить парочку своих подручных. Он уже близко, значит, не за горами новая встреча. Встреча, которая решит всё. Вот и Ватсон покинул меня, вызванный ложным, как я думал, письмом о болезни нашей соотечественницы. Не стал его останавливать - не хотел, чтобы он пострадал из-за меня. Я осмотрелся. 

Небольшая площадка совсем близко к обрыву. Если завяжется драка, исход может зависеть от пары шагов влево или вправо. 

Наклонившись над пропастью, я заметил небольшой выступ, где мог бы удержаться один человек. Я был уверен, что Мориарти не станет нападать из засады, а захочет лично сразиться. А вот и он. Этой встречи мы оба ждали с нетерпением. Однако у меня есть ещё одно важное дело: послание Ватсону. С какой неохотой глава криминального мира Лондона согласился дать мне пару минут. 

И вот все приготовления сделаны. Мы приблизились друг к другу, и началась самая важная и опасная схватка в моей жизни. Наше единоборство шло практически на равных. Мы наносили и блокировали удары, уворачивались и нападали. Это походило на своеобразный танец, где одно неправильное движение могло стоить тебе жизни. Наконец я смог повалить своего противника на землю, обретя значительное преимущество. 

Но я забыл, что мой враг далёк от правил честного боя. Он подстраховался: один из его подопечных сидел в засаде и ждал подходящего случая, чтобы всадить пулю мне в сердце. Это я понял, когда заметил стальной блеск ружья между камнями на вершине скалы, и, резко пригнувшись, услышал звук выстрела и свист пролетевшей рядом с моей головой пули. Я тут же перекатился на другой бок так, чтобы тело Мориарти было между мной и тем стрелком. Продолжая наносить удары, я тем не менее не забывал о дуле ружья, направленного на меня. 

В пылу борьбы мы приблизились к тому месту с небольшим уступом, и я точно понял, что нужно делать дальше. Быстрая подсечка, и мой противник снова падает, теряя ориентацию в пространстве. Я нагнулся вслед за ним и крепко схватил за плечи. Он ещё не осознал, но битва была закончена именно в тот момент. Исход был предрешён. Я резко перевернулся и буквально скинул Мориарти с обрыва. Он предсказуемо потянул меня за собой, но этот последний рывок отлично вписывался в мой план - подставляться под пули не входило в мои планы. Когда я упёрся ногами в площадку, руки Мориарти сорвались с моих плеч, и он с громким криком полетел вниз, в бурлящие воды Рейхенбахского водопада. Я вторил его крику, надеясь, что это обманет снайпера. 

Выждав немного, я решил, что уже можно подниматься обратно. Та ошибка чуть не стала роковой для меня. Видимо, подручный Мориарти отказался не так глуп, как я рассчитывал, или же он решил действовать наверняка и задержался, чтобы удостовериться в моей смерти. Только я опёрся руками о край скалы, чтобы выбраться обратно на тропу, как рядом с моей рукой просвистела пуля, опалив кожу. По звуку я понял, что это однострельная винтовка, а значит, для перезарядки потребуется некоторое время. Не теряя ни секунды, я подтянулся на руках и выбрался наверх. Я едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда очередная пуля разбила камни ровно в том месте, где я лежал секунду назад. Через пару мгновений я скрылся, перекатившись под защиту отвесных скал. Сердце громко стучало в груди, практически заглушая окружающий шум. Мне казалось, что я чувствую, как адреналин разносится по телу, избавляя напряжённые мышцы от усталости, придавая сил к продолжению борьбы за жизнь.

Стрелок не сдавался и начал скидывать тяжёлые валуны, способные в два счёта раздавить меня в лепёшку, попади подручный покойного профессора в цель. Оставаться на том месте было не благоразумно и я, заприметив небольшую пещерку вверх по склону, принялся взбираться туда с максимально возможной скоростью, цепляясь за скользкие камни и выступы.

После самых долгих в моей жизни минут я наконец забрался в пещеру, где смог расслабиться. Около пяти минут я лежал совершенно без движения, ожидая пока дыхание выровняется, а сердце замедлит свой темп. По моим расчётам Ватсон уже понял, что письмо было подложным, и возвращался обратно ко мне. Я метался между двумя решениями: показаться моему другу или скрыть тот факт, что я выжил. Я понимал, что ему будет больно, однако подвергать моего дорогого доктора лишней опасности... Нет, я не мог так поступить. Поэтому я решил всё же скрываться. 

Я осторожно приблизился к выходу из пещеры и выглянул наружу. Как раз в этот момент из-за поворота появился Ватсон. Он сильно запыхался, раненая нога, видимо, причиняла сильную боль от долгого напряжения. От вида страданий друга я будто сам ощутил его страдания. Сердце сжалось в груди, и нестерпимо захотелось утешить, помочь ему. Но я не мог так рисковать его безопасностью.

Ватсон оглядывался, выискивая меня, и вскоре собрался уходить, когда заметил мой плащ, а под ним записку. С моего места было хорошо видно лицо доктора. Я думал, что он лишь расстроится, погорюет немного, узнав о моей смерти. Но я ошибся - уже второй раз за день. На лице моего дорогого друга было написано отчаянье и величайшая скорбь. Он будто лишился смысла жизни. Я же был поражён такой бурной реакцией. Боже, Ватсон, кажется, даже заплакал. Желание обнять и утешить становилось всё сильнее и оставаться на месте удавалось с трудом. Моё тело не подчинялось разуму и жаждало действовать самостоятельно. 

Внезапно Ватсон поднял голову. Я поразился тому, как сильно его лицо изменилось за эти минуты. Он выглядел решительным и спокойным. Я посмел надеяться, что мой друг взял под контроль эмоции и смирился. Но его глаза! В них всё ещё плескались боль и отчаянье. Ватсон медленно поднялся с земли и разменянным шагом пошёл к месту нашей с Мориарти схватки. Он следовал по нашим следам и, дойдя до конца тропинки, остановился перед обрывом. Теперь я не мог видеть его лица.

Плохое предчувствие закралось мне в сердце. Я со страхом наблюдал, как мой друг наклоняется над пропастью, вглядываясь в бурлящие воды водопада. Когда он выровнялся, я на миг перевёл дыхание, чтобы в следующую секунду оцепенеть от ужаса: Ватсон достал из кармана револьвер и медленно поднёс к виску. Время замедлило для меня свой бег. За секунду в моей голове пролетели сотни мыслей. "Почему он решил это сделать?" "Неужели из-за моей смерти он решил покончить с собой?" "Он и правда хочет это сделать?" "Его нужно срочно остановить!" Не успела последняя мысль полностью сформироваться, как я, приподнявшись на локтях, громко кричал имя своего друга: 

\- Джон! 

Мой крик отбивался от скал, образовывая звучное эхо. Ватсон всё ещё стоял у края пропасти с револьвером в руке, однако тот роковой выстрел всё же не прозвучал. Моё сердце бешено колотилось о рёбра. К моему превеликому облегчению Ватсон опустил руку с оружием и медленно обернулся, не спеша, однако, отходить от пропасти. 

\- Джон.

Теперь мой голос был хриплым, но уверен, что мой друг всё равно услышал меня, так как он повернул голову на звук. В его глазах стояли слёзы, но ни одна солёная капелька не пролилась, не потекла по удивлённому лицу. Он смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, и я вдруг осознал, что на моём лице расцвела непрошеная улыбка. Я даже прикрыл глаза от облегчения. 

Я встал на колени, чтобы выбраться из моего временного убежища. Мне нестерпимо хотелось обнять Джона, - я и сам не заметил, как даже в мыслях стал называть друга по имени - почувствовать, как бьётся его сердце. На миг я даже забыл о том снайпере, притаившемся на вершине утёса. Мой порыв оборвала жгучая боль в левом боку. Инстинктивно прижав руку к месту повреждения, я ощутил тёплую влагу на пальцах. Алая кровь резко выделялась на фоне побелевших ладоней. Из-за сильного возбуждения и отсутствия пары спокойных минут, я всё это время просто не замечал, что одна из пущенных снайпером пуль таки настигла цели. За это время я успел потерять довольно много крови, однако обморок мне ещё не грозил. Я чувствовал некоторую слабость, но не более того. 

Как смог перевязал рану, потуже затянув самодельную повязку, и снова выглянул наружу. Джон стоял теперь несколько дольше от края обрыва и обеспокоенно ждал моего появления. Я, как мог, жестами объяснил, что ранен, от чего выражение тревоги на лице доктора усилилось. Я также сообщил о присутствии на вершине утёса стрелка. Как я и думал Джон быстро понял, что я собираюсь спускаться вниз, но для этого мне нужна его страховка и безопасность от летящих вниз камней. Для меня осталось непонятным, почему подручный Мориарти не пытался вывести из строя Ватсона, хотя тот был открыт для его атак. Быть может, он надеялся выманить для начала меня, или же у него были какие-то проблемы с оружием... В любом случае, у нас с доктором было достаточно времени для этого своеобразного совещания.

Джон резким движением вскинул руку с оружием и, быстро прицелившись, сделал пару выстрелов по, как я догадываюсь, ранее примеченной цели. Послышался сдавленный крик, а затем громкие ругательства. Услышав их, Джон улыбнулся самыми кончиками губ и поспешил подойти ближе к скале, прямо на то место, куда я хотел спускаться. Я коротко кивнул моему другу, давая понять, что сейчас начну спуск. Стараясь не делать резких движений, которые могли бы ещё сильнее повредить ране, я начал свой путь вниз. Осознание того, что внизу стоит Джон, готовый в случае необходимости поймать меня, придавало уверенности. Я с трудом удерживался на скользких камнях и выступах - давала о себе знать слабость от кровопотери. Пару раз останавливался передохнуть, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной от сырости скале. Моё дыхание было тяжелым и вырывалось наружу с негромкими хрипами. 

Когда до земли оставалось не больше метра, силы покинули меня, и руки соскользнули с выемки, за которую я держался. Тогда я впервые узнал чувство свободного падения, когда никак не можешь повлиять на ситуацию и ожидаешь неминуемого удара о землю. Сердце замирает, глаза непроизвольно зажмуриваются, лёгкие отказываются вдыхать и выдыхать воздух. Но уже через секунду я оказался в крепких руках Ватсона, вовремя среагировавшего на моё падение. Он чуть присел под тяжестью моего веса, но продолжал уверено держать меня в своих объятьях, не давая упасть на землю. Мы синхронно выдохнули и тихо засмеялись, несмотря на серьёзность ситуации. 

\- Вы живы, - прошептал мой друг. 

\- Да, и всегда буду возвращаться к моему дорогому другу, - я осторожно встал на ноги и повернулся лицом к Ватсону. - Всегда.

Глядя в эти добрые, ласковые глаза, я вдруг окончательно и бесповоротно осознал, что люблю человека, держащего меня в своих уверенных объятьях. Это понимание не вызвало бури различных противоречивых эмоций, чего можно было бы ожидать. Нет, для меня это казалось правильным и естественным. 

\- Нам нужно уходить отсюда, - прервал мои размышления Джон. - Я лишь ранил того подонка, и он всё ещё довольно опасен.

\- Согласен, уходим.

Я не мог сам идти из-за нахлынувшей слабости, поэтому доктор перекинул мою правую руку через своё плечо и приобнял за талию, избегая места, куда попала пуля. Мы двигались под прикрытием скал, однако больше на нашу жизнь никто не покушался. Мы вышли на тропу и были уже вне зоны полёта пули, когда я заметил, что мой друг прихрамывает.

\- Как ваша нога? - я в моём голосе передалась вся тревога, которую я ощущал.

\- Лучше чем ваш бок, Холмс. Болит? 

\- Терпимо, - я не был полностью откровенен, Джон сразу понял это.

\- Не врите, я же вижу, - он тревожно взглянул на меня, и я виновато улыбнулся. 

\- Вы сможете простить меня? - я сам не знаю, почему задал это вопрос именно тогда. Не слишком подходящее время выбрал. 

\- Вам не за что извиняться. Вы не виноваты.

\- Я не о ране говорю... - начал было объяснять я, но Джон прервал меня.

\- Я знаю, и ответ тот же. Уверен у вас были на то причины. Давайте поговорим обо всём позже. Вы еле на ногах держитесь, - в его голосе не было злости или осуждения, лишь усталость.

\- Хорошо, позже. 

Мы уже почти добрались до нашей гостиницы, и, видимо, кто-то увидел нас, так как хозяин гостиницы, мой старинный приятель, бежал нам навстречу, выкрикивая что-то о нашем долгом отсутствии. Увидев, в каком я состоянии, он быстро умолк и молча помог доктору дотащить меня до моего номера и уложить на кровать. Питер Штайлер-старший всегда умел собраться и быстро действовать в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Ватсон попросил принести походную аптечку из его комнаты и тёплой воды. Хозяин гостиницы тут же вышел из моего номера.

\- Холмс, постарайтесь не отключаться, я введу вам обезболивающее и осмотрю ранение. 

Я ответил, что постараюсь, хотя не был уверен, что продержусь долго. Глаза медленно закрывались, и я не мог противостоять накатившей слабости. Ватсон что-то говорил мне, но я плохо его слышал. В глазах потемнело, и сознание покинуло меня.

POV Ватсона

Он снова сделал это. Шерлок Холмс снова одурачил всех и смерть в том числе. Никогда не забуду тот миг, когда я услышал его голос, отчаянно выкрикивающий моё имя. Я уже был готов спустить курок, однако судьба распорядилась иначе. Обернуться, увидеть его бледное, но улыбающееся лицо было величайшим потрясением и одновременно с тем - величайшим счастьем. Однако что-то всё же пошло не так. Холмс снова пропал из виду, а когда появился был белым, как мел. "Я ранен" - жестикулировал он. И когда только успел? А главное - как забрался на такую гору с, по-видимому, серьёзным ранением. Но раздумывать было некогда. Спуститься сам Холмс не мог, а наверху ждал своего часа стрелок. Ну, что же... Обезвредить снайпера оказалось легко - он неосторожно выглянул из своего укрытия. Пара выстрелов, и враг обезврежен. 

Мой друг тоже это понял, поэтому тут же начал спускаться. Я уже стоял на месте, куда Холмс медленно и не совсем уверенно двигался, прочно укрепляясь на выбранном месте... Обычно движения детектива менее скованные, что в очередной раз доказывало его тяжёлое состояние.

Шерлок. В часы опасности, когда наши жизни были поставлены на кон, я невольно называл своего гениального детектива по имени. Лишь в мыслях, разумеется. Но даже это придавало мне смелости и уверенности. 

Всегда, когда думаешь, что худшее позади, происходит что-то, полностью перечёркивающее твои ожидания. Шерлок сорвался со скалы. Я его, конечно же, поймал, но тот факт, что у него не хватило сил удержаться, говорил о большой кровопотере и как следствие - увеличивающейся слабости. Я крепко прижимал его ослабевшее тело к груди и точно знал - никогда больше не оставлю этого несносного человека в одиночестве больше чем на десять минут, не будучи уверенным, что он в полной безопасности. 

Он сказал, что всегда будет возвращаться ко мне. Его широко раскрытые глаза резко выделялись на бледном лице. Мне захотелось снова обнять моего друга, но нужно было торопиться. Шерлок был со мной согласен, в кои-то веки! Придерживая его за талию, я по возможности быстро уводил его от водопада.

В какой-то момент он спросил, как моя нога. Боже, он беспокоился обо мне, когда сам был близок к обмороку! Холмс попросил прощения. Он редко извинялся передо мной, даже если действительно был виноват. Смогу ли я простить его? Да я и секунды не думал злится или обвинять моего друга в чём-либо. Я скорее до конца своих дней буду ненавидеть себя за то, что оставил его в самый ответственный, опасный момент жизни. 

Уже стемнело, когда мы с Холмсом оказались в гостинице. Хозяин помог мне уложить моего раненого друга на кровать и принёс всё необходимое для оказания медицинской помощи. Шерлок всё же потерял сознание, но теперь ему хотя бы не было больно. Я осторожно снял его самодельные повязки и внимательно осмотрел ранение. 

Пуля прошла навылет, не задев внутренних органов. Крови мой друг действительно потерял много, и для его истощённого организма всё могла обернутся намного хуже, не окажись по близости опытного врача. В который раз с момента знакомства с гением дедукции я благодарю небо за то, что ещё в юношестве решил стать врачом? Сотый, если не тысячный раз. Я снова взглянул на Шерлока. Он и был без сознания, дышал поверхностно и рвано. Лицо его уже приобрело сероватый оттенок, это подстегнуло меня к более активным действиям. Руки с намётанной точностью промыли ранение и наложили швы. Повязку накладывал не спеша, вдумываясь в каждое движение.

Мне нужно было отвлечься от мыслей, метавшихся в голове. Уверенность, что без своевременной медицинской помощи Шерлок неминуемо бы погиб, не давала мне спокойно сидеть на месте. Чтобы немного отвлечься, позвал хозяина гостиницы и попросил принести в комнату раскладушку. Объяснять, что оставить Холмса на долго одного, не понадобилось - знакомый Шерлока оказался сообразительным малым. Уже через десять минут раскладушка и полный комплект спального белья находились в номере Холмса. Мистер Штайлер заботливо отметил, что и мне не помешало бы прилечь отдохнуть. 

Я чувствовал, как усталость волнами накатывает на тело, заставляя глаза закрываться. Бороться с собственным организмом было бессмысленно, поэтому я поставил раскладушку ближе к кровати Шерлока и, проверив его состояние, лег спать. Сон у меня чуткий, и страха пропустить тот момент, когда моему другу станет плохо, у меня не было. Уснул я с мыслью, что завтра всё наладится.

 

***

 

Эту ночь трудно назвать самой худшей в моей жизни, хотя и в десятку лучших она явно не вошла. Во сне меня преследовали тени прошлого, не навещавшие меня со времён переезда на Бейкер-стрит. Среди них были погибшие солдаты, раненые поселенцы из мирных деревень, измученные пытками военные и умирающие от голода и обезвоживания дети - все те, кого я не успел или не смог спасти. Я брёл по вязкой трясине, и кошмары прошлого тянули меня вниз, затягивали в глубины болота. Я сопротивлялся изо всех сил, и, когда был почти готов сдаться, впереди появился свет. Яркий луч прожёг тьму болот и прибавил мне сил. Пара энергичных движений и я освободился из цепкой хватки призраков минувших дней. 

Света становилось всё больше, он больно бил по глазам после темноты болот. Я лежал на белом песке и пытался отдышаться, вывести из легких смрад гнили и смерти. Постепенно яркие лучи переставали резать глаза, и появилась возможность оглядеться. Я поднял голову. Передо мной стоял мужчина и протягивал руку, предлагая помощь. Лица не было видно, однако смутная догадка промелькнула в моей голове. Я неуверенно подал руку, и незнакомец помог мне подняться на ноги.

Наполнив свои легкие до отказа свежим воздухом, я поднял взгляд на незнакомца. Эта мягкая улыбка тонко очерченных губ, этот лукавый взгляд, будто рентген заглядывающий в самое сердце...

Шерлок.

Я радостно улыбнулся и бросился в его раскрытые объятия. Шерлок крепко обнимал меня, и не думая, казалось, отпускать. Он был таким теплым, жар его тела постепенно передавался мне, согревая после болотной сырости. Мне было спокойно и уютно.

Внезапно Холмс отстранился и попятился от меня. На его лице застыла улыбка, но глаза... они были будто неживыми. Губы что-то шептали, но я не мог разобрать его тихие слова. Попытался позвать, но голос не подчинялся мне. Приблизившись наконец к детективу, я разобрал то, что он так настойчиво повторял. "Ради вашей безопасности". Но от чего меня оберегать, я так и не понял. Шерлок резко развернулся и бросился бежать прочь от меня. Я кинулся было догонять моего друга, но ноги увязли в песке, и двинуться не было никакой возможности. Песок, до этого теплый и мягкий, теперь был  
парализующе-холодным и больно ранил кожу. Я всё глубже погружался в эту ледяную тюрьму и уже начинал задыхаться. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Делая вдох, не чувствовал кислорода. Снова стало холодно и страшно, вернулись тени. Теперь было в разы хуже чем раньше. Ведь теперь ушёл Шерлок. Я снова его потерял. Мой крик прорвал наступившую тьму и я... проснулся. 

Резко сев на раскладушке, я чуть не врезался во что-то. Точнее в кого-то. Сердце громко бухало в груди, как после долгого бега.

\- Не легко же было вас разбудить, мой дорогой Ватсон, - голос моего друга донёсся с другой стороны моего "ложа". Я понял, что это Шерлок вытянул меня из оков кошмара, но ведь он должен был быть ещё очень слаб...

\- Холмс? Почему вы поднялись с постели? Вы же ранены.

\- Вы так кричали... я не мог бездействовать, когда мой лучший друг в плену ночных сновидений. Что вам снилось?

Чиркнула спичка, и её небольшой огонёк зажег свечу на прикроватном столике. Я бегло осмотрелся. Постель Шерлока была не заправлена, одеяло почти упало на пол. Значит, поднимался он быстро, а это могло повредить ране. Ещё один взгляд на Холмса - красных пятен на одежде и повязках не было. Слава богу! Однако подниматься ему всё же не следовало.

\- Холмс, ложитесь обратно.

\- Только после того, как расскажите. Ватсон, это важно. Если вернулись ночные кошмары, это может означать нервный срыв и...

\- Мне снились вы, - мне внезапно захотелось всё рассказать, договориться. - Вначале я пробирался по болоту. Было холодно и одиноко. Похоже на прошлые кошмары, но потом всё изменилось - появился свет. Я смог выбраться, а там были вы. Я будто и помнил, что произошло сегодня, но в то же время быль похоже на первую встречу. А потом... я снова потерял вас. Вы повторяли, что это для моей безопасности и ушли, а я снова остался один. 

Под конец моего сбивчивого рассказа я снова начал задыхаться. Это была паническая атака. По-видимому, во сне случилось то же самое. Сейчас сердце стучало как заведенное, к горлу подступал ком и голова слегка кружилась. Мне казалось, что вот-вот должно произойти что-то ужасное. Начал даже продумывать пути отступления. 

Увидев, в каком я состоянии, Шерлок быстро придвинулся ко мне и порывисто обнял - прямо как во сне. Но теперь я точно знал, что всё это происходит наяву.

\- Ватсон, это только сон. Слышите? Просто ночной кошмар. Я вас не оставлю. Больше никогда. Никто не сможет нас разлучить. Я обещаю вам. 

Он шептал мне эти слова, крепко прижав меня к своей груди. Его дыхание обжигало и отрезвляло одновременно. Я медленно успокаивался. Я прислонился лбом к его плечу и пару раз глубоко вздохнул. 

Этот человек снова спас меня от самого себя. Какой сумасшедший выдался день. Сколько раз за сегодня мы были на волосок от гибели? Нас могли подстрелить в любой момент. А я так и не открылся ему. Какой же я трус. Сейчас или никогда!

Я поднял голову и, собравшись с духом, начал:

\- Холмс, я должен вам сказать нечто очень важное. Боюсь, после этого вы возненавидите меня, но скрывать я больше не могу.

\- Ватсон? 

\- Шерлок, я люблю вас. Уже очень давно.

Ну вот. Я сказал это. Остается только надеяться, что он не ударит меня прямо сейчас - это может растревожить ранение. 

POV Холмса

Я сидел как громом пораженный. Больше поражало не само признание, а тот факт, что я не увидел, не догадался раньше. Джон сказал, что давно. Но почему тогда он женился? Чтобы скрыть?

Я постарался поставить себя на место моего друга. Только сегодня я понял, что люблю, что готов всем рискнуть ради него. Но смог бы я ему признаться? Конечно нет. Боязнь не получить взаимности, быть отвергнутым не позволили бы мне раскрыться ему. Как должно быть было больно Джону каждый день видеть меня и сдерживать себя. И сейчас мой друг боялся моей реакции. Он крепко сжимал кулаки и избегал смотреть мне в глаза, его плечи и спина были напряжены и неподвижны. Он был зажат, принял оборонительную позу. Неужели он боится, что его ударю? 

Испытав внезапный прилив нежности, я понял что безумно хочу провести с моим дорогим другом всю отпущенную нам жизнь и ни за что не отпущу больше от себя Джона.

\- Ватсон, посмотрите на меня. Ну же... Джон.

Как странно и непривычно было называть его по имени. И в то же время это казалось единственно правильным обращением. Мягкое, тающее на губах имя, при звуке которого его обладатель резко поднял голову и заглянул мне прямо в глаза. О, как много было в этом взгляде надежды! Не желая больше заставлять моего любимого в сомнениях, я молниеносно придвинулся к нему. Мои губы накрыли его рот в лёгком поцелуе. Я видел как ошарашенно Джон смотрел смотрел на меня. Первые пять секунд, не больше. Ведь далее он порывисто обхватил меня за шею и углубил поцелуй. Мои губы покорно разомкнулись под напором его языка. Этим ураганом смело всю мою сдержанность и рациональное мышление. Я полностью утратил над собой контроль и был отдан на волю другому человеку. Святые небеса, как это было прекрасно! 

Моё тело жаждало прикосновений Джона во всех доступных местах, поэтому я медленно потянул моего любимого к кровати, посчитав, что на раскладушке будет не особо удобно. Джон быстро понял, чего я хочу, и мы переместились на кровать, не разрывая поцелуя. Я лёг на спину, а Джон навис надо мной, удерживаясь на локтях. Он начал медленно прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев к моей шее. В каждом его касании чувствовалась любовь и безграничное счастье. Те же ощущения были и у меня с того момента, как Ватсон сказал "люблю". Признаться, я испытывал ко всему прочему ещё и ощутимое жжение в боку, но долгое время успешно его игнорировал. Ранение напомнило о себе в самый неподходящий момент, когда я хотел поменяться с Джоном местами, я, видимо, неосторожно повернулся. От боли потемнело в глазах и я чуть снова не утратил связи с реальностью. Кажется я даже вскрикнул. В любом случае Джон тут же замер и, как я смог разобрать в темноте, с испугом посмотрел на меня. В следующее мгновение передо мной был уже не страстный любовник, а строгий доктор, пекущийся о своём пациенте.

\- Господи, Шерлок, вам нельзя было ещё так напрягаться! О чём я думал!? Простите меня. 

\- Джон, я сам виноват, - прервал я его поток самобичевания. - Но зато мы выяснили очень важную вещь, неправда ли? 

\- Да, но всё же мне нельзя было...

\- Я люблю вас, - это признание заставило Джона замолчать на полуслове и улыбнуться мне, как он никогда раньше не улыбался: радостно, преданно и бесконечно ласково. 

\- И я вас, Шерлок. 

Он ещё раз коснулся моих губ своими, но тут же отстранился.

\- Вам нужно отдыхать, - проговорил доктор, собираясь встать с кровати. Я тут же ухватил его за руку и попросил остаться.

\- Не хочу больше засыпать без вас, - признался я. 

\- А я-то как не хочу, - воскликнул Джон и сжал мою ладонь, после чего принёс свою подушку и лёг рядом со мной.

Мы молчали, наслаждаясь близостью. Пытались осознать, насколько сильно изменится наша жизнь. Уснуть было непросто. Ощущая трепет в груди от мысли, что рядом лежит любимый человек, я невольно подавался вперёд, стремясь вновь ощутить его прикосновения. Видя мои порывы, Джон каждый раз сам придвигался ближе и осторожно целовал меня. Однако тут же продвигался обратно, не позволяя телу распалиться. Джон самоотверженно заботился обо мне. Пару раз он не выдерживал первым и нежно касался моего лица подушечками пальцев, почти невесомо оглаживая лоб или скулы. Пользуясь моментом, я тут же прижимал его руку к своей щеке и наслаждался его улыбкой расцветавшей на лице при виде моего ребячества. Я понимал, что веду себя как ребёнок, который то получает, то теряет любимую игрушку, самую лучшую и бесценную для него. Наконец поняв, что так просто мы не уснём, Джон поднялся со своего места. Он обошёл кровать и лёг с другой стороны обхватив мою талию. Чувствуя его объятья, я понимал, что теперь смогу быстро заснуть: теперь пришла уверенность и ощущение безопасности. Мой доктор тоже облегченно вздохнул и крепче прижался к своей спине. В такой позе мы и заснули, ощущая дыхание друг друга. 

POV Ватсона

Просыпаться в одной кровати с любимым человеком оказалось необычайно приятно. Я всё также обнимал Холмса за талию, но по-видимому во сне мы немного ворочались, так как теперь под ладонью я чувствовал не мягкую ткань рубашки, а теплую кожу Шерлока, через которую с легкостью можно было прощупать все рёбра. Я легонько провёл по ним пальцами и тут же услышал глубокий вдох моего любимого. Он осторожно перевернулся на спину и взглянул на меня из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Какой интересный способ разбудить человека вы выбрали, мой дорогой Джон.

Моё сердце забилось чаще, как и в прошлые разы, когда Шерлок называл меня по имени. Я улыбнулся ему и чуть приподнялся, опираясь на руку. 

\- Могу будить вас так каждый день, если пожелаете. 

\- Что значит "если"? Я уже мечтаю об этом. Даже согласен спать на три-четыре часа дольше... ну или сам буду вас так будить, - Шерлок приподнялся и мягко поцеловал меня. Я тут же ответил, не забывая однако об осторожности - мой друг всё ещё был немного бледен и на миг скривился, поднимаясь ко мне. Когда он закончил поцелуй, мы долго ещё не разрывали контакт, соприкасаясь лбами. 

\- Так домой хочется, - вдруг проговорил Холмс. - Снова оказаться на Бейкер-стрит, послушать причитания миссис Хадсон о том, как сильно я похудел и, уступив ей, получить самый вкусный завтрак из всех возможных.

\- Так в чём проблема? - Я мягко сжал руку Шерлока в своей и заглянул в его глаза. - Поедем первым же поездом во Францию, а оттуда на пароходе в родную Британию.

\- Да, вы правы Ватсон, как всегда, - он улыбнулся мне, но как-то вымученно и немного грустно.

\- Я пойду узнаю у нашего хозяина, когда ближайший рейс. Постарайтесь не делать резких движений, хорошо? 

\- Конечно, - уже более искренне улыбнулся Шерлок. - Я всегда слушаюсь своего доктора.

Я кивнул ему и, накинув на себя халат спустился вниз. Хозяин гостиницы вспоминал, что часто засиживается в своей комнате и добавил, что к нему можно заходить в любое время суток. Быстро найдя его в одной из комнат на нижнем этаже я справился о расписании поездов. Ближайший отправлялся через два часа, мы с Холмсом как раз успевали на него. Быстро приведя себя в порядок и позавтракав, мы собрали вещи и спустились на первый этаж. Заплатив за проживание, мы тепло распрощались с хозяином и прогулочным шагом двинулись в железнодорожной станции.

Поезд прибыл на удивление без опозданий, поэтому уже спустя двадцать минут мы с Холмсом вошли в наше купе. Всю дорогу до станции мой друг двигался, будто через силу. На вопросы о его самочувствии отвечал сдержано, повторяя, что с ним всё в порядке. Теперь я отчётливо видел этот "порядок". Шерлок снова был бледен, его дыхание сбилось, а лоб покрылся капельками пота. Практически упав на своё место, Холмс устало прикрыл глаза.

Как врач я сразу понял, что это лишь слабость от потери крови, но как друг не мог спокойно смотреть на мучения Шерлока. Одёрнув шторы и закрыв на замок дверь в купе, я пересел к моему другу. Он быстро понял мои намерения, когда я облокотился на стену возле двери купе и поджал ноги под себя. Холмс чуть улыбнулся и спиной лёг рядом, положив голову на мои колени. Тут же мой друг облегчённо вздохнул и моментально расслабился. Мои руки сами потянулись в нему и начали легчайшими движениями массировать его виски. Тишину в купе нарушал лишь стук колёс поезда.

В таком положении мы сидели довольно долго, я уже начал думать, что мой друг уснул, когда его тихий голос нарушил долгое молчание.

\- Я невероятно устал, Джон. Все эти дни погони и выслеживания Мориарти вымотали меня. Сам удивляюсь насколько трудно было в последнее время.

Я всмотрелся в лицо Шерлока. Оно действительно потеряло былую свежесть, похудело и немного осунулось из-за нервного переутомления.

\- Думаю, вам нужно отдохнуть от расследований, мой дорогой, - проговорил я, чуть наклоняясь вперёд и встречаясь с Холмсом взглядом. - Но не как в прошлый раз, когда вам навязали новое дело. Я бы посоветовал вам уехать за границу. Во Францию или Италию, на пример.

\- Я с удовольствием последовал бы вашему совету, но боюсь, что наши милые англичане и в далёкой Италии найдут меня. - Шерлок чуть нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. - К тому же вездесущая лондонская полиция имеет связи с правоохранительными органами Европы. 

\- Есть у меня одна идея на этот счёт. - Я легонько провёл большинство им пальцем по лбу Шерлока, как-бы разглаживая появившиеся на нём морщины. - Никто кроме меня и вашего друга в Швейцарии не знает, что вы живы. А про профессора и ваше с ним противостояние я уже упоминал в своих рассказах.

\- Кажется я понимаю к чему вы ведёте... Джон, вы хотите меня убить? 

\- Только на бумаге, чтобы вас не беспокоили ближайшее время.

\- Я не против, - просто ответил мой друг, снова закрывая глаза и расслабляясь. - Только придётся наложить грим перед выходом из поезда. А то на станции могут оказаться ваши ярые поклонники.

\- Значит решено - по прибытии в Лондон я пишу описание вашего "последнего" приключения, после чего связываюсь с вами и мы вместе отправляемся на юг Франции. - Мой голос даже мне показался излишне весёлым, но ведь у меня был повод для радости: не каждый день я договариваюсь с любимым человеком отправится в совместный отпуск. Однако Холмс как оказалось был удивлён моими словами:

\- Джон, неужели вы поедете со мной? 

\- А вы... вы против? - моё сердце сжалось от внезапно пришедшего в голову подозрения. 

\- Нет! Нет, мой дорогой Джон, что вы! - Холмс порывисто поднялся с моих колен и взял мою руку, заглядывая в лицо. - Но вы ведь женаты, Джон. Как отреагирует Мэри на ваш отъезд? 

Холмс пытался говорить непринуждённо, но я видел как ему неприятно говорить о моей жене. Тогда я понял, почему мой любимый был задумчив и огорчен всё утро. Я поднял голову и улыбнулся, заставив Шерлока удивлённо нахмуриться. 

\- Мой дорогой Шерлок, в вопросах любви женщины разбираются намного лучше нас, мужчин. Умница Мэри вскоре после нашей свадьбы догадалась о том, что я испытываю к ней не более чем дружеские чувства.

\- И как она отреагировала на это?

\- Сказала, что всё понимает и согласилась быть моим "прикрытием". Даже согласилась на развод, если мне это понадобится.

\- У вас великолепная супруга, дорогой мой. - Холмс расслабился и снова положил свою голову на моё плечо. - Когда мы вернёмся, я могу рассчитывать на то, что вы займёте свои прежние комнаты?

\- К чему этот вопрос? Конечно, я вернусь.

\- Вот и хорошо, - голос Шерлока звучал глухо и сонно. Всё-таки он порядком вымотал себя. Через пару минут я уже слушал его ровное дыхание и чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его грудь при каждом вздохе. Приобняв моего любимого за плечи, я понял, что никогда в жизни ещё не был так счастлив.

Конец.


End file.
